Rupture
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: L'un a disparu, l'autre a, comment dire... Du mal à le vivre, un peu. OS.


Yoo tout le monde ! Me voici avec un OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème « Rupture, à faire en une heure.

Cela fait un bon moment (quelques mois ? Aouch pas les cailloux !) que j'ai lu Vassalord, alors je ne me souviens pas bien bien de tous les détails, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Si vous soulignez une erreur, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ç'avait été si soudain. Personne, mais alors personne ne s'y était attendu, c'était venu comme ça, sans crier gare, les (le) prenant au dépourvu.

La question qu'ils se posaient tous était bien « pourquoi ? », mais personne d'autre que _lui_ pouvait y répondre. C'était bien là le problème.

Lui-même n'y avait rien comprit. Avait-il fait quelque chose de travers ? L'avait-il blessé sans le vouloir ? Il n'en savait rien et ça le mettait dans tous ses états.

Sans compter qu'il pouvait se mettre en danger ! Avec cet incube qui venait comme le hanter, et quelle autre menace encore. Cet homme ne savait rien faire, il prenait sans cesse des risques inconsidérés, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences. Il était totalement inconscient !

Un vrai gosse, oui…

Des fois il se demandait lequel d'eux était vraiment le gosse, _il_ était plus vieux, mais il avait parfois des réactions, un comportement si gamin qu'il en venait à se demander qu'il le faisait exprès, ou qu'il était atteint du syndrome de Peter Pan.

Qu'il aurait aimé partir à sa recherche lorsqu'il avait apprit sa disparition, oh qu'il aurait aimé. Parcourir le Monde entier ne l'aurait pas dérangé, il serait prêt à tant pour _lui_ … Mais il n'avait pas pu, il avait des choses à régler, des choses très urgentes. Pourtant il se demandait si c'était vraiment si important, par rapport au fait de _le_ savoir en sécurité, quelque part où il pourrait le retrouver dès que possible. Un endroit où ils ne seraient que tous les deux…

Un endroit où il pourrait l'enlacer…

Il passa distraitement la langue sur ses lèvres, les humectant légèrement. Il commençait à être ne manque d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas bien grave, il avait déjà tenu deux semaines, ça devrait aller cette fois.

Ça devrait…

Car s'ils ne le retrouvaient pas, alors… Fronçant les sourcils en fermant les yeux, il préféra ne pas y penser. Ils _le_ retrouveront. _Il_ ne peut pas mourir, _il ne peut pas_ …

Mais alors pourquoi diable avait-il cette douloureuse sensation dans le thorax, semblant le brûler de l'intérieur, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire ?

Il n'avait peut-être pas, mais il en avait tout de même. C'était plus fort que lui.

Fichu cœur. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça dans un moment pareil ? Après tout, _il_ semblait bien s'en sortir avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Certes, à coup de destruction de villages entiers, mais il survivait pas mal !

A bien y penser, les soucis avaient commencés avec lui… Ou alors, avaient-ils seulement ressurgis des tréfonds d'un passé sombre et douloureux ?

Mais ce qui était à retenir était très simple : il n'avait pas à partir comme ça ! Il aurait bien lui demander de l'aide, non ? Pourquoi gardait-il tout pour lui ? Pourquoi refusait-il son aide ? Pour le protéger ? Tsuh, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être protégé de ce monstre !

 _« Cher Cherry,_

 _J'étouffais dans ma chambre d'hôtel, j'ai donc décidé d'aller faire un tour du Monde de nuit ! Pas la peine de partir à ma recherche, tu as bien mieux à faire. Et t'inquiète, je t'enverrais des cartes postales ! (cœur)._

 _Bisous, ton garde-manger et Papa qui t'aime !_

 _Ray. »_

Le mot qu'il avait laissé était comme d'habitude teinté de _son_ fameux humour gamin et ridicule, mais il pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas de bon cœur. Et après tout il n'avait pas à le sentir, il le savait pertinemment.

Et puis s'il était sincère, il aurait mit bien plus de cœurs un peu partout.

Charles lâcha un soupire et jeta un regard par le hublot de l'avion, en direction de l'Italie, le papier entre ses mains.

Cette séparation, bien plus que les autres, avait été comme une rupture pour lui, une rupture douloureuse qui laissait son cœur lourd.

Mais il le retrouverait, il en était persuadé. Il le retrouverait et alors tout ira mieux…

* * *

Je sais la fin est fourbe x'), je suppose que vous aurez reconnu à quel moment j'ai casé l'histoire (si vous êtes arrivé à cette partie du manga o/, comment ça je ferais mieux de la fermer parce que j'ai pas encore tout fini ?). je sais plus si le bal se passait bien en Italie, mais je trouvait que ça allait bien owo.

Allez, pour une fois que je fais un truc long : reviews 8D ?

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
